ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Cast
Ratchet and Clank *Main heroes of series *Ratchet is a Lombax, who likes to explore new worlds and meet new friends too. He also has a best friend in seires 1, who later became his girlfriend/wife in series 2, Sasha. *Clank is a small robot, who entrusts to help Ratchet in his missions. He also was a star of his show, 'Secret Agent Clank' - Captain Sasha *Captain of the Starship Phoenix *Mayor of Planet Kerwan *First appeared in series 1, season 2 *Ratchet's love interest in series 2 - Captain Qwark *Celebrity hero *Helper of Ratchet and Clank *In this series, he is still trying of taking all of the credit. He tries to be a true captain, like Sasha. *Sometimes do undercover missions *First appeared in series 1, season 1 *Joins the team in series 2 - General Alister Azimuth *Elder concilman of Advence Lombax Research *Ratchet's trainer in series 1 *First appeared in series 1, season 1 *Plans to make a sacrifice in series 2 - Angela Cross *First appeared is series 1, season 2 *Scientist in Starship Phoenix *Helpful sidekick on the team - Silver the Hedgehog *First appeared in series 1, season 4 *At first, he thought Ratchet and Clank are responsible destroying Silver's home world. *After episode 34, Silver was wrong and decided to join the team *Have physic powers, abillity to fly - Master Splinter *First appeared in series 1, season 1 *Wise teacher *Father of four turtles: Leo, Mikey, Don and Ralp - Trunks and Goten *First appeared in series 2, season 1 *Goten is the second son of Goku and Chi-Chi. He is Gohan's brother and Trunks' best friend *Trunks is the son of Bulma and Vegeta. He is trying to help his friends, including Goten *Together, they learned a trick called Fusion. When fused, they became Gotenks - Riku *A keyblade welider who accepts the darkness, yet he choose to live in the light *Best friend of Sora *Sometimes making hard choices between light and dark *First appeared in series 1, season 1 - Cloud *The warrior who, also, struggles with the darkness inside him *Unlike Riku, when accepts the darkness long enough, Cloud would released the dark part of his heart, Sephiroth *He joins the team in series 1, season 2 - Tifa *Has a connection to Cloud *Expert of martial arts *Teams up with Cloud and joins the team in series 1, season 2 *Helpful sidekick in entire series - Teen Titans *Robin is the leader of the group *Raven is an expert of magic *Cyborg is an expert of technology *Starfire can fire her starbolts from her hands and eyes *Beast Boy can transform into any animal - Zack *First appeared in series 1, season 3 *Expert of sword combat *He decided to join the team after series 1, episode 21 *Has a connection to Ventus, Terra and Aqua - Starkiller and Rahm Kota *Starkiller is somehow balanced with the Force. Since broken Darth Vader's hold over him, he and Kota traveled through time, to warn Ratchet and the team, in episode 32. *Rahm Kota is a Jedi mentor to Starkiller. *First appeared in series 1, season 4. - Talwyn *Daughter of Max Apogee *In series 2, episode 6, she, Cronk and Zephyr are protecting a farmer from harm. She saw Ratchet and the gang and, in the end, decided to join the team. - Cronk and Zephyr *Two warbots are fighting alongside Talwyn. *They have never left a teammate behind. *They, too, joined the team after series 2, episode 6. - X-R *Final member of Ratchet and Clank's team *Clank's cousin *Able to help the team, from any situation *First appeared in series 2, season 2